


Travelling Light

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Travelling Light

"That's all you're bringing?" Harry gestured toward Severus's single carry-on bag. 

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you imagine I'm so dim as to not have enough clean pants?"

Harry laughed. "All right, so you've got seven pairs of pants—"

"Eight. Just in case."

" _Eight_ pairs of pants, then," Harry corrected. "What else?"

"Three shirts, two trousers, and a pair of swim trunks that I have no intention of wearing."

Harry moved closer, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist. "Planning to sunbathe nude, are you?"

Severus rolled his hips. "We'll never leave the hotel room."


End file.
